


重置触感

by JanineeTion



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Anal Sex, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanineeTion/pseuds/JanineeTion
Summary: 【温馨治愈向的略病娇X1NG爱】【风俗店老板x头牌】风俗店老板可以有任何的性别，任何的人格，随读者想象。［我不止想在今天尝尝他的味道，我要让他完全地沉溺在我的怀里，让他以后在别人身下娇喘连连时也回忆着我的温度——像贪恋母亲怀抱的婴儿那样。］
Relationships: Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk/You
Kudos: 9





	重置触感

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠【有X1NG器官描写，大量近景描写，不洁行为，严重OOC】⚠
> 
> 接受不了勿入

重置触感［ver.公交车上］  
【我特】  
【温馨治愈向的略病娇性爱】  
【风俗店老板（无性别）×头牌】

  
那天的夜晚风比前几日刺骨，我却倒霉地把车钥匙锁在了家里，被人载到了店里才想起来。我停在车站前面等着公交车，昏黄的公交车站灯下，斑驳陈旧的椅子上坐了个身形消瘦的男人，他手里拿着支烟却迟迟没抽，只是将烟夹在向后撑着的手里让它静静地燃烧。

我在看他，他终于也转过头看向我，用他狐狸似的狭长的笑眼向我歪了歪头。

我鬼使神差地坐在他旁边，从他手里抽出那支染了一半的烟，吸了几口，烟头的红色更亮了些。他还是微笑着，盯着我拿走的烟。

在我手里的烟快燃尽的时候，他叼着一支未点燃的烟将两个烟头贴在一起，呼吸间的烟雾被风吹散得薄薄地打在他脸上，一些从他薄削的唇缝间漏出来，直到我们之间闪起两个红点，他才抬起他浅浅地噙着泪的眸子，却不后退，只是带着梨涡看我。

即使我的店里已经有那么多长得好看的男男女女，也一定得加一个他进去，我想。只是这样的甜美都让那些嫖客们尝了去我确实不甘。

公交车来了，我把手指挤进他刚刚夹着烟的指缝，拉着他上了车。

公交车里仍然很冷，我和他并排坐在靠窗的后排，最近的一个窗户还开着缝隙。他上衣本就只有一件白色衬衫，狭窄的风吹得他一个寒颤，我立刻伸手跨过他去关窗。他也伸出了手，于是两个人的手臂交叠在一起，像我环抱着他一般。

他没有躲开，放下手，垂着眸子转过头，唇瓣和气息轻轻地擦过我的鼻尖。

公交车上一路都没有语言，我拉着他下车时他却开口：“我刚从那家店得了自由身。”他脚步变得犹豫，想挣开我的手。我指着前面说：“我家就是小区里第二栋楼，走吧。”

我向来不想让家里沾染店里的气息，玩具没有，甚至连含着些色情意味的衣服和饰品也少见。

所以我把他纯黑色的领带解下来蒙住他的双眼，最终他的手被自己腰上解下的皮带绑在身前。

失去了束缚的衬衫和裤子松松垮垮地敞开口挂在他身上，我想，像他这样的美人，如此于春事之中的景象便足够旖旎了。

他对被这样对待或许并不陌生，顺从地把手举过头顶，随着我的引导倒在床上。这样的顺从显得他“训练有素”，却让我有些恼火。

我贴上他双唇，他便自然地伸出了舌尖，轻轻地滑进我的口腔，开始顺着口腔的缝隙搅动，面无表情地集中于他的技巧，主动、诱惑、放荡，却让人觉得这是一朵待人采撷的花。我想从前那些嫖客肯定会忍不住想加大这种亲密交流的力度——我可不是个嫖客。

我不止想在今天尝尝他的味道，我要让他完全地沉溺在我的怀里，让他以后在别人身下娇喘连连时也回忆着我的温度——像贪恋母亲怀抱的婴儿那样。或者，甚至每一次射出来时都在脑海中回忆我的抚摸，播放我抽插他的触感。

于是我向后退了一些，让他的舌尖滑出我的口腔。他还跟着我离开的方向寻找了一瞬，亮晶晶的舌尖真是惹人喜爱。我绕过他散发着欲望的嘴唇，把双唇轻点在他的两颊，颧骨，梨涡，还有下颌线。

他似乎被逗弄得有些痒，缩着脖子在肩上磨蹭自己的脸颊，之前微微向上弓着做出迎客姿势的腰也因为蜷缩而贴上了床单。我便稍稍和他分开一段距离，用撑在床上的那只手抚着他的脸侧和头顶。

他没感受到身边的我有什么接下来的动作，忽然轻轻“哼”地笑了一声，透露出一些嘲笑，又或是轻松。笑声伴随着两侧消瘦的肩的翕动，两边的梨涡更明显了。我也轻哼一声，为现在为止的成果感到快乐。

空气安静了那么几秒，他把头更靠近了我在他一侧撑着的胳膊，用毛茸茸的发尾蹭了蹭。昏黄的床头灯似乎在暧昧中增加了些温暖。

我摸到他紧绷的腰身放松了下来，俯身去吻上他还在微笑的唇。他好像能感知到我在哪里，主动向前迎了一段距离让我们更快地亲吻上。但他已经不像先前那样诱惑，我们只是像两个刚谈恋爱的高中生一样一遍又一遍地触碰着嘴唇，间或从鼻腔发出一两声似笑又似呻吟的气音。力度渐渐地加强着，分开时的声音渐渐由“啧”变成“啵”，最终变成我的舌头在他的口腔中扫虐的水声。而他只是配合着呼吸，享受着舌尖的吮吸和挤压，直到呼吸渐渐急促，让鼻腔里的气音变成有些婉转的呻吟。

再解开一颗衬衫扣子，我低头亲吻他左胸上的小痣。

“这颗痣的位置，很恰当呢。”

“很漂亮吧？”他语气里带着些炫耀，双手有些别扭地找到我的脑后，让我再次贴近他的胸口。

我牵住他的小臂把双手再次抬高到他的头顶，肌肉的牵动让他的胸部更挺翘，我便就着这个姿势吮吸着他的乳头，直到内裤边缘。他的乳头圆润小巧，即使用力地蹂躏过也只是边缘泛起淡淡的红色，乳晕仍然是熟透的车厘子般的大小和色泽。

他的胳膊好像累了，脱下内裤时我瞥见他的手落在脸侧，于是又撑在他身体两侧爬上去给他解开皮带的束缚。他似乎对我的动作有点惊讶，虽然眼睛上蒙着领带，仍然随着光被遮挡的方向抬头，双唇自然地微微张开。

他的手臂自然地放下，脸上因为这一点点的出乎意料而露出的神情实在可爱，我又俯身轻轻舔吻了他一下，即使没有用力，只是我的舌尖被他的嘴唇内侧软肉裹挟的触感也足够让人陶醉。

脱下内裤，微微翘起的性器被他管理得干净美观。纤长的柱身顶上是形状完美的龟头，甚至可以说得上典雅，就像收藏春宫的博物馆在玻璃柜里展出的那些古代的玉制玩具。我亲吻了一下圆润的顶端，它立刻又硬了几  
分。

从兜里翻出一管护手霜，我想丙三醇以外的成分并不影响它现在的功能。微凉的液体沿着柱头缓缓地向下挤上一条，直到被不断收缩放松着的小穴改变了细滑的形状。我用手把护手霜从中间向两侧抹匀，多余的那些仍粘在手指上，使整个手指都润滑着，最后在小穴口缓缓地打转，随着一次次更剧烈的收缩全部深入到柔软的肠肉里。我只是在他温暖的肠道里四处摸索着，处处避开那些会让他收紧小腹的刺激。显然这样的插入并不能满足他的欲望，他开始自己揉搓着乳头撸动性器。

别人给他的是狂风暴雨般的痛苦中身体的快感，而我却不介意慢慢来，只有这样，我才能把他的心脏握在手里——他才会像一只有着毛茸茸大尾巴的白狐，躺在成堆棉花的凹陷里，触感温柔而无处可逃。

我抽出手指跪起身，居高临下地看着他，看他还会做出什么样的动作。他往后挪了挪，半靠在床头软包上精心抚慰着自己；不过更像是展示给我看——双腿贴着胸部张成M字，但褪在膝盖上的裤子使他不能把自己完全展示出来；漂亮的手只用指头捏着性器撸动，手指因为姿势的限制只能浅浅地在流着蜜汁的洞口抽插，因为愈发难耐的感受略略流下点口水。

他最终还是放弃了自己来的想法，用他纤细的腿伸到前方，脚骨感又镶嵌着青筋，摸索着在我的大腿和腰际滑动，又由于裤子的限制另一条腿被悬在空中。

我折叠了他的腿逼上他身前，贴在他耳边说：“你只会勾引人吗？”

他愣神的瞬间，我沿着他的小臂覆上他的手背，顺着他已经插入的两根手指再添进去两根，扶着他的腰把四根手指全部深入，穴口的褶皱也被带进去，一同在他的小穴里搅动着。

“要学会好好地享受自己才行啊”我更小声地说，舌头舔舐着他的耳廓，身下的手紧握住他的手，将他自己的指腹完全贴在小穴上壁的那个小岛上，开始深深浅浅地按压。

我知道这里是个不需要费力便能射出来的地方，也知道只是射出来的快感不足以让他记住我。

“看着我。”我解开蒙眼的领带。

我抽出手把拇指放在他尿道口附近按压摩擦，力度大概刚刚好能让他感受到我指纹的粗糙。顶上的粘液还没吐露干净，随着他腹部的痉挛逐渐变得稀薄，最后喷出清亮微黄的水来，他呼吸间起伏着的胸口和腹肌在打湿的衬衫下显得更色情而成熟。

但此刻我不应再把视线停留在这里。我随即拿过枕头把周围和他身上的液体擦了擦，用被子堆叠起来遮住了床上的痕迹。他好像陷在被子和枕头里，无力的身体显得更香软。

果然这些有些贴心的举动让他感到害羞，耳尖从均匀的潮红里再透露出一点更深的颜  
色，呆呆地看着我行动。

“你好可爱”我吻着他的胸口，一点点向上，还有他微红的耳尖，他随意地把脑袋搭在我的肩膀，双手环上我的肩。

埋在我侧颈的头不安分地动了起来，他像刚开始我逗弄他那样一下下地啄着，直到逼出我的轻笑声，他才又低下头挂在我肩上，笑的时候肩一耸一耸的，鼻息喷在我耳后。他的头发划过我的脸，痒痒的，惹得我咬上他的耳垂。

阳光透过窗帘的缝隙打在他脸颊上，某一瞬间，我们真像一对刚刚相爱的恋人似的。

让一个婊子在我手里变得如同初经人事的男孩，这实在很有成就感。

我永远不会粗暴对待他，他在我眼里是精雕细琢的艺术品，他心脏上的每一个血管的纹理都清晰可见，就像那些只有我才窥探到的脆弱和稚嫩。

但对于我店里嫖客们来说，他只是餐桌上上等的美味。我没有不开心，毕竟他很挣钱。

那天我和一个同行在店里闲聊，穿过走廊走向尽头的办公室。

我路过一间没有关紧门的VIP室，上前扶上门把手的一瞬对上他魅惑地笑着的双眼。我发现他望向我时双眼逐渐变得迷离，瞳孔没有聚焦地看着我，咬着下唇脖子逐渐梗得更纤长紧绷。

合上门时，里面是一声清脆的巴掌，和着交嬗的淫靡水声：“居然还没硬就射了，真是个骚货。”

“会是因为我吗？”我有趣地想。


End file.
